Who We Are
by Orcagirl77
Summary: Loki is finally on the path to being forgiven for attacking Earth. With the freedom to move through out the castle and with Thor's wedding approaching fast, his life is beginning to look up. Then an unfortunate situation brings a girl who Loki hoped he would never see again back. Bringing with her memories he tried to forget and a danger he never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is set after Avengers and Thor: the Dark World. It is a bit of an AU because in my story Loki survives and doesn't betray Thor and Odin. Any questions about the timeline just ask. Let me know you thoughts, suggestions would be appreciated. Sorry for any spelling/grammar or if I say anything that is not correct about Asgard or the Marvel Universe.**

Asgard was never truly dark. Few kingdoms could hope for a fraction of the beauty it held. Out of the center rose a castle which appeared to be made of gold. Stories stretch the nine realms of the heroes and greatness of the kingdom, most recently of Thor and his fallen brother. Both having returned from Misgard several years ago after Loki attempted to take over that world. However, for all the greatness of Asgard some corners were overlooked. Still hidden in shadow, where no light could enter and few are willing to go.

Out of one of these hidden passages stepped a figure. Moving through the shadows with a cloak that seemed to bend light away. Keeping it's head down the figure quickly moved through the city, every once and a while looking back as if it was being followed. Avoiding the last of the Asgardians returning home for the night it choose to move through alleyways and over rooftops. If anyone had been watching they would have been amazed at the grace and stealth of the figure. But no one was and slowly the pace of the figured slowed to a walk, until finally it stopped pulling off its hood revealing long silver hair.

Her hair was pulled back into a braid allowing her to see clearly across the city. Under different circumstance she would have loved to stay all night gazing across the kingdom, listening to the sleeping city below. She had delicate features that a human would say made her look like an elf, complete with slightly pointed ears. But her most striking feature was her eyes; they are a dark golden with small flecks of red. Looking at the city she sighs not intending to stop for more then a few moments. She had been running for years now, never truly being able to stop for more then a day at most.

As she began to gather her hood, an arrow whirled through the night and would have hit her head if she did not duck. Seeing a man approach from across the roof, she began to sprint to the edge and jumped into the alley below.

Rolling as she landed straight into a sprint through the alleyways. Even at a pace that no human could hope to keep up with she could sense her pursuer catching up. Running out of options she takes a sharp turn which leads her to an active street. While there were very few people out, there was the occasional Asgardian stumbling to there home who stopped and stared at the figure with the cloak made of shadow run by.

One man even yelled "STOP" at her as she ran by. He gave one step as if to follow before being grabbed by his companions, two other men and a women, all dressed as if they were warriors. They would have left the girl alone to sprint through the night if one had not noticed another two figure chasing her. This time all four began to follow the girl through the winding streets of Asgard, until finally the reached the girl being backed into a corner with one man aiming an arrow at her head and the other brandishing a broad sword.

"Leave her alone!"

"And why do tell would I do that, she deserves to burn" The first man said giving a wide grin that showed pointed black teeth.

"By the command of Sif and the warriors three. You have no right to enter Asgard and harm citizens" Sif cast a look at the girl who surprising looked relatively unfazed by having her life threatened and the appearance of four of Asgard's greatest warriors. Sif noticed the girl slowly reach into her cloak.

Faster then Sif's eyes could follow the girl pulled two slender swords out and had stabbed the man holding the broad sword through throat with one sword, while with her deflected the arrow sent by the other toward her head. Blood splatted her face as she withdrew her sword facing her final attacker. In all the years Sif had been alive few warriors had the skill this girl possessed with her swords, they seemed to become part of her. The archer took a small step back notching another arrow into the bow.

"Did you really think I would be that easy to kill, many men have tried to kill me. And yet you thought you two could? Two mercenaries who barley have seen a real battle, the closest you have gotten to a real fight is beating up a town drunk. Well you wanted to fight me now you get the chance," The girl's voice sounded almost musical even as she threatened the man. She raised and eyebrow at him and had a smirked that gave Sif a chill.

"The girl took a step closer toward the mercenary, deflecting arrow after arrow he sent her way. Realizing that she was merely toying with him, he became desperate aiming his last arrow.

Throughout the exchange the warriors three and Sif stood dumbfounded. Should the help the girl? She seemed in perfect control of the situation. Should the help the man? He was the one who's life seemed in danger. The girl moved with grace as she fought capturing the onlookers attention so much that the didn't realize the arrow the man had aimed was no longer aimed at the girl.

The arrow whirled through the air hitting Sif in the shoulder. At the same time the girl stabbed the man through the heart ending the fight. Both Sif and the man fell to their knees.

"Others will come, he watch you burn you." The mercenary said with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Then I will kill them too, I have never been afraid of fire." With that the girl pulled the blade out and stepped away as his body hit the ground. Turning to face her audience the girl saw that their attention was no longer on her. It would have been easy for her to disappear into the night and leave Sif to fend for herself. No one here could stop her if they tried and it was clear none of the warrior three would leave Sif's side.

But even if her help was not needed Sif had defended the girl and for that she was grateful, it had been a long time since someone had offered her help. Nearly letting out a short burst of obscenities, the girl approached Sif.

"What is wrong with her? She has fared far worse wounds in battle and continued to fight."

The girl touch the arrow with the tip of her finger then brought it to her mouth, "The arrows were poisoned." Perhaps she was wrong to write off these mercenaries so quickly. "If you want her to live I need a clean quiet place to work. This is no poison that Asgardian medicine will heal, and if we don't do this quickly she will die no matter what I do."

"We can go to the castle, we are almost there and Thor will do anything to keep his us safe."

Keeping her face straight the girl screamed internally, the castle was the last place she wanted to go to. Being there put her dangerously close to an old friend who she would rather never see again. But as she looked down at Sif who's lips were slowly turning dark blue, she quickly made a decision.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the castle took very little time. However, there was still enough for Frandral to begin drilling the girl with questions.

"Who are you? What did they want? Can you save Sif? What type of poison is this that Asgardian medicine won't heal?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious that they wanted to kill me, unless of course social etiquette has changed that much in the last couple years." The girl said raising an eyebrow at Frandral while ignoring his other questions. Instead of continuing to jog beside the warriors three, she jumped up onto a nearby railing as they crossed over the bridge entering the front of the castle.

Volstagg adjusted Sif who was being carried between him and Hogun. He didn't trust this girl. She seemed careless with her own life, which made little difference to him, but her carefree manner did not sit well with him while Sif remained unresponsive. If she was telling the truth she was the only one who could reverse what ever ailed Sif, he falling into the water below would cause a few problems.

Suddenly the girl stopped and whistled up to the sky. And out of the night appeared a raven, who eyes were shockingly almost the exact same color as the girl. It landed on her arm, allowing the warriors three to see that it was much larger then an average raven, about the size of a small dog.

"O this is great now she has a pet raven, because this night couldn't have got any weirder. Lets just add a bird who our mysterious stranger seems to be having a conversation with. Not that she bothered to answer any of my questions." Frandral muttered exasperated.

"He is a much better conversationalist then you," The girl said jumping down from the railing, as the raven disappeared into the sky again. "And call him a pet again and he has promised to rip out your eyes and eat them. I'd listen to him, he doesn't have the best track record with making friends."

Before Frandral could think of a response to being threatened by a bird, they reached the gate and two guards.

"Run and tell Thor that Sif is poisoned and in need of help. We will be in the infirmary." The two guards went running in opposite directions at Hogun's orders.

Hogun had remained quiet throughout the trip to the castle. He didn't like the girl. Not for her carefree manner but for the fact that they still didn't know anything about her. She brushed off any questions of who she is or why Asgardian medicine would not suffice. Not to mention why two mercenaries would be after her. Clearly she had some type of magic, due to her conversation with the bird. After Loki's betrayal, Hogun distrusts magic and there was something in the girl's smile that reminded Hogun of Loki. That smile said she knew something the rest of them didn't.

Reaching the infirmary the girl ordered the current staff to leave. "Clear that table," she said, and Frandral did allowing Sif to be laid down.

The girl went to the window and opened it allowing her raven to enter. In her outstretch hand the raven dropped a small bundle of herbs, before flying up to the rafters in the ceiling to watch the room. Frandral couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the giant bird loosing its temper and attacking his eyes.

"This could take a while, don't let anything disturb me. And Frandral if you ask me why my hands a glowing I swear to what ever god you believe in here I will stab you." For the second time in one night Frandral stood dumbfounded, what was with these crazy strangers and threatening him. Before he could think of anything to say, her hands began to glow.

The girl spread the herbs across Sif's wound. On contact Sif arched up and began to fight against her healer.

"Hold her down now!"

Each taking a limb the warriors three did there best to hold still their fallen friend. Even with three warriors holding Sif down she was still able to move enough to be dangerous. Striking out she hit Volstagg in the face.

As Volstagg recovered the healer sensed another presence in the room behind her. "Thor don't just stand there, hold her down!"

Thor immediately went to hold Sif's upper body down careful to avoid touching her injured shoulder. Sif had deteriorated to the point where her face has taken on a almost blueish hue and her lips had nearly turned black.

The girl final able to begin healing Sif put her glowing hands over Sif shoulder. The light immediately turned black and the girl began murmuring words in a language Thor had never heard. Perhaps his mother would understand what she said or what type of magic this was if only she was still alive.

As Sif slowly became more peaceful, Thor took a moment to look at the stranger. She did not appear to be very old, if she was a human he would have guessed her to be in her mid twenties. Thor was no fool, the chance of this girl being human were very slim; not with the magic she was using. For all he knew she could be three times his age.

They remained like this for several hours, until finally the light dimmed from the girls hands and she stepped back leaning on a nearby table, "I have done all I can do. If she is to survive it is up to her strength of will now."

"Well if there is one thing Sif is it is strong willed. She will survive." Thor said looking a Sif fondly. Thor's attention moved from Sif to Frandral, "Frandral tell my father it is done. He may wish to take a look at what our friend here has managed to do."

Turning to the girl Thor saw the bags under her eyes and a thin layer of sweat across her brow, she clearly was very strong but everyone had their limit. "Thank you for what you have done. My friends are very dear to me. Now I insist you stay and rest in one of our spare rooms, food will be brought to you. You are invited to stay for my wedding, soon old friends will arrive and a feast will be thrown. I'm sure you have some stories that could rival even mine."

The girl wanted nothing more to leave this kingdom and never look back, but the magic she had used had taken its toll. There was no denying that if she met another group of mercenaries the battle could become much more dangerous. If she spent the night resting she could sneak out in the morning before anyone noticed her disappear. After all what were the chances she would run into the damned prince on the way to her room.

She looked Thor in the eyes, he was sincere about the offer. But there was no doubt in the girl's mind that he also wanted to keep her around to find out what type of danger she may pose if left to run around. Perhaps the best way to appear harmless was to put up the pretense of dropping her secrecy.

"A room to rest would be appreciated. And if I am to be staying here you may call me Eve."


End file.
